


Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir

by Malohkeh



Series: A la page [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humour, Parodie, Pre-Slash, sous-entendus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Penelope explique à Spencer l’importance de tagger les fanfictions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than He Wanted to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677764) by [blueharlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin). 



\- Hé Garcia, que fais-tu ? demanda Reid en la voyant en train d'écrire, assise sur le canapé.

\- Oh, je suis juste en train de poster cette fanfic que j'ai écrit. Laisse-moi seulement terminer ça et on pourra regarder le film.

Reid rougit. Un jour, Garcia était venue à son appartement pour qu'ils passent un moment ensemble et avait déclaré avoir quelque chose à terminer sur son ordinateur. Il avait alors fait l'erreur de jeter un œil sur ce qu'elle tapait. Dean et Castiel de Supernatural étaient, il fallait le reconnaître, deux hommes très agréables à regarder mais jamais auparavant il n'avait pensé à eux de _cette_ manière. Quand la blonde avait réalisé que ce qu'il lisait le faisait rougir, elle s'était lancée dans une dissertation sur les fanfictions. Spencer ignorait qu'il existait toute une culture internet et plusieurs sites dédiés aux « ships », comme elle disait. Il avait ainsi appris certaines choses fascinantes et dérangeantes sur les fangirls (et fanboys, avait insisté Garcia) et leur capacité à imaginer des relations homosexuelles entre les personnages à partir du moindre détail insignifiant.

\- Est-ce que c'est celle que tu écrivais la dernière fois ?

\- Oh non, celle-là c'est une fanfiction sur Firefly avec Mal et Simon.

\- Vraiment, murmura-t-il, réticent à admettre qu'il était intrigué.

La pensée du courageux chef d'équipe et du brillant jeune docteur ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? demanda-t-il en pointant les cases qu'elle était en train de remplir.

\- Là, je mets les informations et les tags de ma fic pour que les autres puissent limiter leurs paramètres de recherche et trouver le genre d'histoires qu'ils aiment. Un peu comme quand vous m'appelez et que je suis capable de réduire la liste des suspects grâce à chaque information que vous me donnez.

\- D'accord.

Arrivé à ce point, Reid avait déjà conclu qu'il en avait peut-être appris plus qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir et, pourtant, pour une raison ou une autre, cela l'intéressait assez pour vouloir poursuivre.

\- Continue, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Alors, le Rating : Explicit, car il y a beaucoup de sexe dans cette histoire. Pour le prochain paramètre, ce sera le premier choix car aucun autre ne correspond. Le Fandom : Firefly, bien sûr. Si je faisais un crossover je l'indiquerai ici en disant, tu sais, Doctor Who ou autre chose.

\- Comment cela fonctionnerait-il ?

Bon, maintenant, il était plus que simplement curieux.

\- Oh, chéri, tu ne penses pas qu'une série qui s'enorgueillit de pouvoir voyager partout dans le temps et l'espace pourrait rencontrer un autre fandom ? Je veux dire, imagine combien ce serait torride si le Capitaine Jack Harkness apparaissait pour séduire Simon ?

Reid acquiesça en rougissant un peu en songeant à ces deux hommes attrayants ensemble. Il repoussa cependant aussitôt cette pensée, ne souhaitant pas se mettre dans l'embarra avec un « problème » devant Garcia.

\- D'accord, alors le prochain : la Catégorie. C'est définitivement M/M, ou Male/Male. Je pense que chaque entrée s'explique d'elle-même, bien que je me sois toujours demandé ce que « Autre » signifiait. Probablement asexuel ou pansexuel, ça pourrait être un tas de choses.

Reid pensa brièvement à sa dernière fiction avec Castiel et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas la mettre dans Autre plutôt que dans M/M. Puisque le vaisseau de l'ange était masculin, néanmoins, il supposa que cela restait logique.

\- Reid ?

\- Oh, désolé Garcia, j'étais en train de réfléchir, s'excusa-t-il avant de regarder la ligne suivant. Alors : relation ?

\- Ca peut aller de rien jusqu'à une infinité tant que ça fait partie du scénario principal. Alors le premier pairing que je vais mettre c'est Malcolm Reynolds / Simon Tam puisqu'on se concentre sur eux dans cette histoire. Mais si ce n'était pas aussi PWP j'ajouterai les amitiés ou d'autres choses, comme la relation entre Wash et Zoe.

\- PWP ?

\- J'y viens dans une seconde. Le prochain, c'est pour les personnages.

\- En quoi est-ce différent de la ligne des relations ? Tous les personnages n'ont-ils pas des interactions entre eux ?

\- Oui, mais c'est si tu veux indiquer qui sera dans la fic. Du coup je vais mettre Mal et Simon vu que ce sont les personnages principaux, et si c'était une histoire où Jayne ou River interagissaient un peu avec eux, disons si Jayne était jaloux ou si River essayait de les mettre ensemble, alors je les indiquerai aussi.

\- D'accord, affirma Spencer, qui parvenait à voir comment cela pouvait faire une différence.

Penelope s'emballait de plus en plus alors qu'elle passait à la dernière partie des Tags :

\- Ok, alors ça c'est la meilleure section pour aider à classer correctement ta fic. Alors, celle-là a Slash, Sexe Anal, Sexe Oral, Baisers, PWP…

La tête de Spencer tournait alors que Garcia énumérait une série d'actes auxquels il ne pensait jamais que dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Il l'interrompit en demandant à nouveau :

\- PWP ?

\- Ah, oui, ça veut dire « Porn Without Plot » : Porno Sans Scénario, ou encore « Plot, What Plot? » : Scénario, Quel Scénario ? En gros c'est un tag qui indique aux lecteurs que cette histoire a été écrite uniquement pour le plaisir de voir deux personnages avoir une relation sexuelle.

\- Oh, répondit-il faiblement.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les fanfictions étaient si fascinantes. Et bien qu'il ait conscience d'être en train de creuser sa propre tombe, il regarda la longue liste de tags à l'écran et continua à l'interroger :

\- Tu as tout ça dans cette histoire ?

\- Ouais, et en fait je pense que j'en oublie. Tu veux la lire et me dire s'il en manque ?

\- Oh, euh, ça te dérange si je le lis plus tard ? bafouilla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lire un texte sexuellement explicite alors qu'elle se trouvait à proximité.

\- Tu peux en ajouter d'autres après avoir publié, pas vrai ? continua-t-il.

Penelope se mit à sourire, comme si elle avait réalisé la raison de son inconfort.

\- Oui, je peux, le rassura-t-elle.

Il l'observa continuer à descendre la page et entrer le reste des informations. Alors qu'elle terminait de remplir une des cases, il ne put s'en empêcher :

\- Qui est BAMF212* ?

\- Je lui dédie l'histoire parce que ça va m'aider pour un pari, rit doucement Garcia.

\- Quel pari ?

Elle afficha un sourire un coin et évita la question en lançant :

\- Tu sais, si nos vies étaient une série policière je parie qu'il y aurait des tonnes de fanfictions dessus.

Elle eut un sourire rêveur en pensant à son dieu de chocolat, puis se retourna vers l'écran :

\- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas ajouter Relation Boss/Employé dans les tags. Après tout, le brillant docteur travaille bel et bien pour lui.

Reid la fixa, son visage devenant lentement rouge vif. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur et termina sa tâche en collant le texte de son histoire dans la fenêtre correspondante. Elle eut à nouveau un grand sourire quand Reid s'excusa pour aller préparer un café.

Quand arriva le moment de partir, Garcia se tourna vers lui et sourit :

\- J'ai mis mon profil en favori sur ton ordinateur.

Reid ne voulait pas savoir comment elle y était parvenue alors que son ordinateur était resté dans une autre pièce toute la soirée.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

\- Oh, au fait, Hotch adore regarder Firefly !

 

* * *

 

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Garcia se connecta et vérifia les commentaires laissés sur sa nouvelle fic. Deux entrées attirèrent son regard. Le premier commentaire venait d'un nouvel utilisateur, 'lautredocteur' et disait : « Tu pourrais vouloir ajouter Déclaration d'Amour et Evolution de Relation dans la liste des tags. » L'autre était de BAMF212 : « merci pour la dédicace, ça a bien fonctionné. N'oublie pas de recevoir ton « je te l'avais bien dit » de crimewriter. » Garcia gloussa de joie en répondant aux deux commentaires, tout en se demandant si son histoire avait servi d'inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> *BAMF est le diminutif de « Badass Motherfucker », (et est beaucoup moins grossier que sa forme complète) c'est quelqu'un à qui il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter ; et/ou qui excelle dans une activité violente ou très compétitive. Et je suis à 95% convaincue que c'est le pseudo de Hotch xD
> 
> En espérant que vous avez aimé ce OS ; je voulais quelque chose d'assez léger après 'le Magicien', qui était quand même très sombre.  
> A très vite !
> 
> Oh, et si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement la série Firefly. Elle ne fait qu'une seule saison mais elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil.


End file.
